Starless Times
by CeeCee
Summary: In the chaos of the Bakamatsu, the Battousai returns from Otsu... into the katanas of Saitoh and Okita. Wha? Why is Tokio in the Shinsengumi? And who is the spy?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. *looks around* Does anyone actually sue around here?  
  
* * *  
  
Prologue  
  
* * *  
  
The dark alleyway was eerily silent. The stars of night were unseen, their twinkling faces hidden behind black clouds. Suddenly, two men turned the corner, their quick steps breaking the oppressive stillness. Blue haori's swirled behind them as fleeting glimpses of white trailed on their flapping sleeves. As abruptly as they appeared, the men halted in the alley.  
  
A small dark figure stood several steps before them.  
  
"Name yourself!" one of the men demanded, taking several steps back. His hand sprang expertly to the katana at his waist. The other man proceeded to do the same.  
  
"I will deliver tenchu," the figure stated evenly.  
  
Then, in a burst of speed, it sprang forward. Before the first man could draw his sword, a great arc of blue flashed before his eyes. ...Not only blue, it seemed to the man. A glint of red. Red hair perhaps -- no, it was only his own blood. A spray of scarlet splashed into the air as the man thudded to the ground.  
  
His eyes wide in shock, the second man stepped backwards. But the shadowed figure was too quick, and the man's half drawn katana was useless as the figure rushed in and sprang up before him. As a katana arched downward toward the man's shoulder, the dark figure's face passed in front of him. A glimpse of a cross passed before his eyes. A scar? But no matter. In a split second, the man was face down on the ground beside his comrade, a deep crimson stain slowly spreading on his blue haori.  
  
The dark alley was again eerily silent as the figure walked slowly, purposefully, away from the stench of blood that remained behind.  
  
* * *  
  
The Ishin Shishi's would declare that they were delivering heaven's judgement or 'tenchu' to their victims.  
  
It was considered samurai etiquette to name yourself and your technique before a battle. (Therefore the "Name yourself!")  
  
A haori is a sort of Japanese half-cloak. (You know, like the shinsengumi uniform) (hint hint ^_^) 


	2. A Starless Night

* * * * * *  
  
A Starless Night  
  
* * *  
  
"They should be back by now," Okita Souji murmured as he gazed out into the starless night.  
  
The tall man who had stepped outside beside him did not immediately reply. He, too, was watching the dark silence. Finally, the man calmly reasoned, "It possibly is something trivial."  
  
"They are obligated to immediately report back, Saitoh-san." The taller man nodded; he knew that, of course. "They would not be late without good reason," Okita softly said to himself, and then spoke more loudly, "I'll send out a few men to make sure."  
  
Saitoh Hajime nodded again, but his mind was on another matter. The Ikeda-ya affair had passed some time ago, but something lingered at the back of his mind. Staring into the distance, he quietly mused, "The hitokiri-- would he return?"  
  
Okita looked up, wide-eyed.   
  
* * *  
  
"Oi! Matte!" A man yelled at a lone figure walking in the darkness. He ran up beside the slowly striding young man. "Hondo Kurosei of Choshu, in charge of your assignments," the man introduced himself. "Dark without stars, eh?"  
  
The young man did not reply or even look up, but remained walking at the same pace.   
  
"Your technique is amazing. Those Miburo wolves didn't even get a chance to unsheathe their swords," Hondo spoke approvingly. Hondo paused, realizing that the young man would not respond in any way. He then said in a lighter tone, "I hear that it's been a while since you've been in Kyoto. I was afraid that the Hitokiri Battousai would lose his touch as a commoner in Otsu."  
  
This time the young man replied. "There is nothing to be afraid of," he stated quietly, and then abruptly said, "Excuse me," and turned a corner.  
  
Hondo watched the young man slowly walk away. The red hair, cross scar on the left cheek, and that cold politeness -- this was the infamous Hitokiri Battousai. But Katsura Kogoro had told Hondo that the Battousai had changed. Perhaps something that happened in Otsu... Hondo shook his head. That was none of his business. He needed to report to Katsura.  
  
Hondo turned back in the direction he came from.  
  
He was greeted by an arching swing of a blade.  
  
* * *  
  
I am an first-time authouress who suffers from severe lack of motivation. I've always enjoyed reading fanfics when I'm bored, but this is the first time I've written a story that wasn't assigned by my teachers.  
  
My first fic^_^ R&R onegai! Comments, suggestions, flames, anything! (If my computer catches on fire, I have my golfish aquarium nearby ^_;) 


	3. The Hitokiri's Return

* * * * * *  
  
The Hitokiri's Return  
  
* * *  
  
Okita Souji sat on the courtyard steps. He watched as the last of the candles inside the living quarters were blown out. "No," he whispered to himself as he felt something well up in his chest again. Okita began another series of quiet, hacking coughs.  
  
A young woman holding a tray appeared in the courtyard. She walked up to the coughing Okita, her steady hands quickly setting down the tray on the steps beside him. Okita looked down. A teapot and teacup were placed on the tray. The girl bowed benignly and began walking away.  
  
Okita managed to stop coughing. "You're up late tonight, Reiji-san," he called to her dark figure.  
  
Reiji turned her head. "Iyoko wasn't feeling well this evening, so I finished her chores," she told him.  
  
"Being the leader of the serving girls isn't easy, is it?" Okita smiled at her.  
  
Reiji turned to face him, smiling softly. "I doubt the Shinsengumi first captain would have it any easier."  
  
"No, I suppose not," Okita chuckled quietly.  
  
Reiji thought he seemed on edge. "What's wrong?" she gently asked.  
  
Okita looked up at her, surprised at her bluntness. He paused. "It might not mean anything, but Iyabe-san and Naruda-san are late. I sent out three men to find them, but now they haven't returned, either," Okita answered simply.  
  
"There are many who stay out late, the least of them the late-night patrol." Okita nodded at her statement. Reiji gave a smile. "Maybe they found them at a brothel."  
  
Okita looked into the distance and shook his head. "No, they should report back." Okita paused. "Saitoh-san thinks that..." Reiji looked at Okita questioningly. "No, it doesn't matter."  
  
Reiji was about to question further, but a tall man walked into the courtyard. "Okita-kun is correct," he said. "Speculation will lead nowhere." Reiji looked up at the confident and slightly intimidating, man. She gave the third captain of the Shinsengumi a small bow. "You're still awake," he stated simply.  
  
Reiji hesitated, but spoke quietly, "I heard Okita-san coughing, so I made some herbal tea while in the kitchen."  
  
Okita picked up the teacup and sipped. "It's good. Domo," he stated.  
  
Saitoh did not respond, but looked up at the night sky. He narrowed his eyes. "It's a dark night when black clouds block stars."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," Reiji whispered. The two men turned to her. She said more loudly, "I wonder if the clouds are really blocking the stars, or if the stars refuse to come out from behind them."  
  
Saitoh looked hard at Reiji, and then decided, "It's late. You should get to bed before some men get any unwelcome ideas."  
  
"Hai," Reiji replied. "Excuse me," she said, bowed once more, and left the courtyard.  
  
"Interesting," Okita simply said after she left.  
  
Saitoh only replied, "There is no reason to stay awake all night to wait for the men. We might as well have gone ourselves."  
  
"I wonder if that is what we should have done," Okita sighed.  
  
Saitoh did not respond, but said, "Get a good good night's sleep. We'll all need it to find out what's happening tomorrow morning," and walked away.  
  
"After I finish the tea," Okita waved after him. Holding the teacup, he asked himself quietly, "Where are they?"  
  
* * *  
  
The blade arched toward Hondo's neck.  
  
"We are the protectors of Kyoto!" Hondo heard someone yell.  
  
Hondo's reflexes brought his hand to the hilt of his katana, but the attack was much too sudden. He did not have enough time to draw his sword.  
  
Hondo realized that he could not survive this.  
  
Suddenly, he felt himself violently shoved aside. As Hondo skidded to the ground, he saw that a young man with red hair and a cross scar now stood in his former spot.  
  
Hondo watched as the hitokiri swiftly draw his katana and bring his blade ringing onto the attacker's incoming sword. Then, in a burst a power, the young man forced the opponent's katana aside and thrust his sword in the attacker's chest.  
  
Two more men stood behind the first. They rushed forward to both sides of the hitokiri, their katanas held above their heads, attempting to attack simultaneously on both the left and the right. But the hitokiri was prepared. In a single circular motion, he swiftly swung his katana in a horizontal arc.  
  
They, too, fell.  
  
Hondo slowly stood up, his hand tightly clutching his katana, and gazed at the three bodies that lay in a pool of blood at his feet. Those blue haori's -- they had white triangles on the sleeves.  
  
"Shinsengumi," Hondo whispered. He could not keep his voice from quivering. He then turned to their killer, who was wiping his bloody katana with a few pieces of white paper. "How did you...?"  
  
"I heard their footsteps behind you," the young man quietly stated, sheathing his katana. He sounded distracted. "There might be more of them. Let's go."  
  
Still in shock, Hondo asked unthinkingly, "Didn't you have somewhere to go?"  
  
"These streets are dangerous," the young man said simply. He did not answer the question. When Hondo still did not move, the hitokiri turned and quietly repeated, "Let's go, Hondo-san."  
  
The young man led Hondo quickly down the streets of Kyoto. Hondo watched the hitokiri striding before him. The hitokiri -- this personality confused Hondo.  
  
The infamous Hitokiri Battousai sounded genuinely concerned for the well being of a man whom he had met only moments ago and was leading him to safety. Hondo contemplated to himself as he looked up at the starless night.  
  
Could the cold-blooded assassin have a heart?  
  
But he had watched as the hitokiri strike down three men as if they were dolls. And the line between these men and Hondo was paper thin; they differed only in the organization they had decided to join upon reaching Kyoto.  
  
Hondo shook his head. No. It wasn't possible.  
  
* * *  
  
'Domo' is an informal version of thanks.  
  
I figured anywhere there were lots of guys, there needed to be women to cook and clean, like how Tomoe was hired where Kenshin was staying.  
  
Well, hello again! You can tell that I like short chapters, not only because I am lazy, but also because I'm mostly a fanfic reader, and I hate scrolling down LONG chapters... I lose my place if I want to reread a section. 


	4. A Possible Spy

* * * * * *  
  
A Possible Spy  
  
* * *  
  
"Even their bones have been broken," Okita Souji whispered.  
  
Three bodies lay on the ground at his feet. They wore the same blue uniform as Okita was wearing.  
  
"Who did this?" Nagakura Shinpachi, second captain of the Shinsengumi asked in a low voice. He, too, was inspecting the bodies.  
  
"Someone quite amazing and skillful," a tall man wearing the same uniform said as he walked onto the street. "The other two men are in the same situation," Saitoh Hajime said as he looked down on the bodies. "Our information was bad. We should have been here ourselves."  
  
"Do you think that the hitokiri was behind this?" Okita quietly asked.  
  
"I am sure of it," the taller man answered confidently.  
  
Okita did not respond, but only gazed at the rising sun in the distance. The black clouds of the night seemed intent on also blocking the light of day.  
  
Or was it because the sun refused to come out?  
  
* * *  
  
The dining hall of the Shinsengumi was unusually quiet that morning.  
  
Iyoko frowned slightly as she served second helpings of rice. Something was wrong... no one spoke a word. Even the usual 'domo' for the bowls of rice sounded strained, or was not heard at all.  
  
Iyoko gazed across the room at Reiji, who was also serving food. Reiji also seemed slightly uncomfortable over the atmosphere. Did something happen?  
  
"Iyoko-san?" Iyoko's attention snapped back to the man sitting before her. "For how long will you be holding that bowl of rice?" he asked, not unkindly.  
  
"Oh," she said quickly, "simon," set down the bowl of rice on his table, and proceeded to the next man. After serving the men, Iyoko and Reiji left the dining hall.  
  
Iyoko looked at Reiji questioningly as they walked away. Reiji hesitated, hating to gossip, but stated, "I heard that something horrible happened to several of the men last night." However, before Iyoko could respond, Reiji quickly said, "I need to hang the laundry. You must wash the dishes. I'll talk to you later," and left in another direction.  
  
Reiji walked to the small courtyard. Standing beside the basket of clothes another girl had washed in the morning, she began to adeptly hang the wet clothes on the clothesline.  
  
She heard a small cough behind her, under the tree the clothesline was tied to. Reiji turned, but immediately relaxed. "Okita-san, shouldn't you be having breakfast?"  
  
"I just wasn't up for a second helping," Okita said distantly. He looked up. "Besides, this tree has beautiful flowers during springtime, doesn't it?"  
  
Reiji nodded, and hung up another kimono. "Did the food taste bad?" Reiji asked after a moment.  
  
"Oh no!" Okita laughed. "I'm just tired. You cooked the soup, right?"  
  
Reiji could not help but smile as she hung up the next kimono. She hesitated, but asked, "Did something happen last night?"  
  
Okita's smile disappeared as he picked up a pink flower on the ground beside him. "Iyabe-san, Naruda-san, Mikage-san, Ojuka-san, Yutegai-san, and Hirasabe-kun have been dead since last night."  
  
Reiji froze and turned to face Okita, a hakama half hung. "All of them... Why?"  
  
Okita sighed, and continued gravely, "Iyabe-san and Naruda-san were supposed to bring back some information about a spy among us, supposedly. When they were late, I sent the other three. They must have found the bodies and tracked down the killer or maybe another Ishin Shishi..." Okita stopped.  
  
Reiji remained looking at Okita, her eyes sad. "A spy... did you receive any reports back?" she asked.  
  
"No. They must have thought they would lose a valuable opportunity to catch an Ishin Shishi if they came back," Okita said, still examining the pink flower. "I shouldn't have sent them... it's my fault."  
  
"No, no, it's not," Reiji quickly supplied.  
  
Okita stood up. "Yes it is," he said, "But I can't change what has already passed. Hirasabe-kun was your age... fifteen, isn't it?"  
  
"How did you know...?"  
  
"Records, background checks," Okita interrupted her, waving the question off. "Just reminds us all of our mortality, doesn't it?"  
  
Though that the warm smile had returned, Reiji thought she saw a hint of sadness in his pleasant expression. But it quickly disappeared as he walked up to her and handed her the flower he was holding.  
  
"No stars last night, and the sun can barely be seen today, but at least there flowers. This one fell early, for some reason. The stem is still on it," Okita spoke quietly, as Reiji looked at the flower in her hand. Then he said lightly, "Rei-san, isn't a new girl arriving today?"  
  
Reiji's eyes widened. "Oh no!" she exclaimed as she flung the half-hung hakama in the basket. "Excuse me," Reiji said and left the courtyard, flower in hand.  
  
Okita watched her leave. Suddenly, he gave a small laugh. "Did I just give her a flower? How dense," and walked away for the late morning patrol.  
  
The Shinsengumi had a spy to uncover.  
  
* * *  
  
I believe 'domo' means thanks, and 'simon' means sorry, both rather informal. (Watching too many fansubs ^_;)  
  
Many people think that Okita should be coughing to death by now, but this is set three years before the beginning of the Meiji Era, and Okita died of tuberculosis in the first year of the Meiji. So his condition still has some time to totally spiral downwards, eh? And many say that he coughed up massive amounts of blood and fainted during Ikeda-ya, due to the supposed exertion and the cold night air. Er, except Ikeda-ya occurred during the summer... So, I don't know.  
  
Um, for some reason this fic did not show up on the fanfiction.net util several days after I posted it. And with the deluge of new fics, who has time to turn to page 8 to find a fic? Hmmm...  
  
*sigh* There are NO reviews, and I'm bored already because of that, so I'll probably just just stop this story and just keep on reading other people's fics ^_^ 


	5. Saitoh's Interrogation

* * * * * *  
  
Saitoh's Interrogation  
  
* * *  
  
Saitoh Hajime was in a foul mood.  
  
Five good men had been assassinated, a spy very likely lurked in the Shinsengumi ranks, and now the Hitokiri Battousai had returned to Kyoto. Someone was going to pay.  
  
As Saitoh strode through the Shinsengumi compound, the men quickly walked out of his way, careful to avoid Saitoh's eye. Everyone knew better than to further displease the third captain of the Shinsengumi while he was in an angry disposition.  
  
Finally, in the courtyard, Saitoh found the men he was searching for.  
  
"I don't need a new corporal right now, Toshi-san," Okita was saying.  
  
"Every division captain needs two corporals to assist him at all times," answered Hijikata Toshizo, vice commander of the Shinsengumi.  
  
"I know," Okita answered, "But I don't know of anyone else who can replace Iyabe-san."  
  
Saitoh quickly marched up to the two men, interrupting their conversation. "I'm going downtown to find out what Iyabe-san and Naruda-san discovered last night," he said, glaring at two new recruits who were trying, unsuccessfully, to cover up the jar of sake they had shattered and spilled on the ground. Their pathetic attempts with unsteady hands would have amused anyone. Except Saitoh Hajime.  
  
Hijikata nodded to Saitoh. "Take a few men with you. When the second division returns from patrol, I'll send Nagakura-san to see if he can track down where the hitokiri fled."  
  
But Saitoh was already on his way to leave. He frowned at the two new recruits. " You two." He motioned to the two young men, their hands spread innocently on the ground. "The serving girls will clean that up. Come with me." The two young men, wide-eyed in terror, stood up to follow Saitoh. Okita and Hijikata stayed behind, laughing quietly in amusement at the scene.  
  
Just as people parted way for Saitoh inside the Shinsengumi compound, the people of the streets quickly walked to the side for the three Shinsengumi. The two recruits walked nervously a few steps behind Saitoh, unnerved by the effect of their new uniforms on the people of Kyoto.  
  
Suddenly, Saitoh stopped in front of a popular diner.  
  
"You take this one," he motioned one of the recruits to the front door. He pointed to the other young man. "Go to the back and take that door. Do not let anyone in or out."  
  
As Saitoh strode inside the large eating area, he commented calmly to the young men, "Hopefully, you two are less clumsy with katanas than with sake." The two recruits, looks of horror on their faces, quickly scrambled to their respective positions.  
  
The people enjoyed breakfast inside the diner soon noticed that something was wrong. But it was too late. As soon as they stood up to leave, two nervous looking Shinsengumi blocked the front and back doors, both fingering their katanas anxiously.  
  
The manager, looking scruffy, quickly walked in. Saitoh strode up to him, asking in a calm, threatening voice, "Who was here late last night?"  
  
"Last night..." The manager sputtered uneasily. "Well, last night... last night... well..."  
  
Saitoh stared at the blubbering man. He could not tell if this middle-aged, balding manager was feigning or truly frozen in terror. Saitoh demanded again, this time to the head waitress nearby, "Who was speaking to two of our men here last night?" His hand rested on his katana ominously.  
  
"I don't know," she said, terrified. But she lifted her hand and pointed a shaking finger to the area behind Saitoh, whispering over her tears, "But probably he does."  
  
As Saitoh turned around, a table suddenly overturned behind him. A man in a untidy gi and hakama sprung up, attempting to bolt through the back doorway. Saitoh's katana was immediately in hand. But before he could give chase, the man shouldered past the new recruit, out the back door.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
The young Shinsengumi guarding the door had, too, drawn his sword. It was over in a second.  
  
The young man was visibly shaking as he stared at his bloody katana.  
  
Saitoh strode over to the fallen man. He cursed. The man was dead. Saitoh quickly searched through the body's shirt, and quickly pulled out a piece of paper. A certificate of lease. Saitoh stood up.  
  
"Get your friend," he said to the young Shinsengumi, ignoring the young man's quaking fingers that were trying to clean his katana. "We're going uptown."  
  
The badly shaken recruit did not move. He was staring at his hands, stained with blood. Saitoh growled. "You may not have to wipe up sake, but you'll need to know how to wipe up blood."  
  
Saitoh turned away as the young man scrambled away. He needed to know the important information that the two Shinsengumi found out the night before, the importance shown when the two men were assassinated.  
  
Only then could he find the hitokiri.  
  
* * *  
  
Gomen if this is a rather boring chappie, any ideas to spice it up? (I know, I know, hitokiri-san, it's still not long enough)  
  
R&R!! Flames, whatever! I still have the aquarium... poor goldfish...  
  
Arigatou hitokiri-san, A-chan, Agenda23, and ChocoBerry for reviewing! You have all made my time well spent on ff.net! Especially for the kindhearted ChocoBerry for her (their?) reviews. (I still feel horrible about falsely accusing you, so this chappie is for you, ne?) 


	6. Hidden Katsura

* * * * * *  
  
Katsura's Location  
  
* * *  
  
Several eyebrows rose as Reiji rushed toward the rear entrance of the Shinsengumi compound, her shoes creating little clouds of dust as she hurried by. How could she have forgotten?  
  
Reiji found the new girl standing meekly next to the back door. "Gomenasai," Reiji called out the slight figure as she hurried up next to her, "It's not like me to be this forgetful." Reiji quickly scanned the tense-looking girl. "My name is Okado Reiji, in charge of the serving girls at the Shinsengumi compound. Kuroshiro Ayumi is it?"  
  
"Hai," Ayumi answered, bowing nervously and glancing apprehensively at the walls now surrounding her.  
  
"Don't be afraid," Reiji smiled softly, studying Ayumi. "You can still walk away."  
  
"N-no, I can't do that," Ayumi collected her courage and straightened herself.  
  
"I understand," Reiji replied, with a hint of sadness in her soft smile. "Well, you've passed the background checks, and the paperwork is all done, so let me show you around," she said, and lead Ayumi away.  
  
Ayumi followed Reiji into the maze of buildings. She watched quietly as Reiji showed her the room for the serving girls, the kitchen, the closet, the courtyard for laundry, and so on. The other girls were introduced to Ayumi, but the men... well, they disconcerted her.  
  
Ayumi tried avoid the mens' looks, but she could feel their eyes on her face. She felt humiliated. What was she doing here?! Ayumi looked to the ground. No, no, she had to stay, stay for them. She must stay--  
  
"Everything will be all right," Reiji spoke gently to Ayumi, breaking her out of her trance. "Just remember to stay away from the men when they are drunk, but besides that they won't do anything to you. If you would like, I could assign you chores that--"  
  
"Oi! There's the pretty new face that my men were talking about!" someone from behind the two girls called out.  
  
The startled Ayumi turned to find a tall grinning man with spiky hair and a Shinsengumi uniform walking up to them. He was chewing - a fish skeleton? "She's a little one!" the man called out. Was he mocking her? At a loss for words, Ayumi bowed meekly, tears welling up in her eyes. This was too much...  
  
"Harada Sanosuke-san!" The usually polite and calm Reiji exclaimed, forgetting to bow. She took hold of the sobbing Ayumi by the shoulders, steadying her and bringing Ayumi to her shoulder to try and calm the disconsolate girl. "It's all right, it's all right," she was saying.  
  
Harada was taken aback by the new girl's outburst. Such a delicate thing... Harada tried to think of something to say. "Someone just told me that one of the potential recruits is destroying the others in the kendo recruiting match." He wanted to make an apology, but taking another look at the weeping girl, he decided against it and left to find the battle. "I think I'm going to take a look," he said as he left.  
  
Reiji was still trying to console Ayumi. "Ayumi-chan, don't cry," she whispered soothingly. "Harada-san is just teasing. He's just like that." But Reiji was also shaking her head to herself.   
  
How could such a delicate thing survive here?  
  
And why was she here in the first place?  
  
* * *  
  
Found them.  
  
Saitoh Hajime's hand flew over the papers. One of the two new recruits following him had, for some ridiculous reason or another, opened an old ragged umbrella when he asked them to search for loose tiles in the closet.  
  
Hn. At least those imbeciles were useful for something.  
  
The papers contained nothing pertaining to the matter of the Shinsengumi informant who claimed to be ex-Ishin Shishi, nor did it have any information about the spy within them that the informant had claimed to have knowledge of. Nothing...  
  
Then, a small slip fell out. An address on the outskirts of Kyoto was scribbled on it. A word was scrawled above the address: 'Ikeda-ya's Absence.' Saitoh narrowed his eyes. The Ikeda-ya Inn was in an entirely different district of Kyoto. It must be a code.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind Saitoh.  
  
Saitoh thought fast. His quick hands silently placed the papers back into the open umbrella. He then swiftly closed the dusty parasol and placed it inside the closet.  
  
A man peeked inside the room, scanning around the area. His eyes widened at the sight of the blue uniforms, and was about to step back, but it was too late.  
  
"Name yourself!" Saitoh commanded. The gaze of the wild wolf of Mibu would have frozen anyone's blood.  
  
To the surprise of the new recruits, the man n question seemed very collected despite his situation. "It's Hondo," the man's voice flowed evenly. "I rent the room next door." His upright bearing and steady eyes would have deceived anyone, seemingly entirely at ease and innocent of any incriminating knowledge. But his nearly imperceptibly quivering knees betrayed him to Saitoh's wolf eyes.  
  
Saitoh Hajime strode up to Hondo and glared downwards at the shorter man. "Tell me everything you know about his neighbor."  
  
Hondo hesitated. He wanted to pull out the katana at his waist to defend himself, but the action would be a sure admission of guilt. He stared at this tall, calculating Shinsengumi who had a cold demeanor that meant business. No. Drawing the katana would be futile. This man was good, and he knew it.  
  
Saitoh asked again, this time grabbing the man by his collar. "Tell me."  
  
"Let him go." A steady voice drifted from the doorway.  
  
Saitoh turned and let go of Hondo in his surprise. A small red-haired man with a cross scar on his cheek was standing undetected beforehand by Saitoh. A katana and washizaki hung at the man's waist, and for some reason, looked especially deadly possessed by this man with the scarred yet emotionless face.  
  
"We have nothing to do with whatever you are thinking of," the red-haired man spoke quietly, yet forcefully. "Please leave."  
  
Telling a Shinsengumi to get up and leave? This man seemed serious.   
  
Saitoh's eyes narrowed. "You smell of blood."  
  
The shorter man paused, as if surprised by the comment, but replied just as unemotionally, "You are smelling Kyoto."  
  
Saitoh gave the red-haired man a hard look, but suddenly began walking out the door. "You may be correct. Very well," he called behind him. The two recruits scurried to follow his leaving, glad that there would be no more bloodshed for the day.  
  
After Saitoh had left, Hondo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness they didn't find anything." He turned to his red-haired companion. "Arigatou for saving me."  
  
The small serious did not reply directly, but stared at the doorway were Saitoh had just left. "I do not believe it is over..."  
  
Outside on the streets, the one of the baffled recruits finally collected his courage to ask Saitoh something. "Um, Saitoh-san, why did you let them go? They didn't seem like they were hiding anything, but we did find something-"  
  
"Exactly," Saitoh interrupted them, cutting off the conversation.  
  
Ikeda-ya's Absence. The major Ishin Shishi player who was absent from Ikeda-ya: Katsura Kogoro. And now the Shinsengumi had his address.  
  
Whether the two men truly were Ishin Shishi, that did not matter. If they truly were rebels and Saitoh had drawn his katana against them, then it would be quickly reported directly to Katsura, who would be immediately and discreetly moved to another location. No, he wouldn't want that.  
  
Saitoh gave a small smile. He almost hoped that the men were Ishin Shishi. He could tell that that red-haired man had something special about him, something that demanded even the third captain of the Shinsengumi's respect. The man was a swordsman, and Saitoh knew that he would be a match.  
  
But tonight, the Shinsengumi had bigger fish to catch.  
  
Tonight, they would have Katsura Kogoro.  
  
And tonight, no hitokiri or spy would get in their way.  
  
* * *  
  
Yup, that's all: the never awaited 6th chapter. I had planned to just push this aside, but hitokiri-san personally asked me to update (arigatou gozamasu^_^) so I suppose I'm being the obedient child that I am ^_^  
  
R&R, because I don't really feel up to updating now that school has started ^_; but reviews help the motivation!  
  
Thank you SO much, hitokiri-san (please update!), Agenda23 (I'm waiting for your next chappie, too!), and Quist (with some of the cutest and most hilarious rk humor). 


	7. The Evening Before

* * * * * *  
  
The Evening Before  
  
* * *  
  
"Huyaaaaaaa!" The two muscular men rushed forward, their thick hands grasping shinai's held in perfect position before them, the bamboo sticks aimed precisely at their opponent's head. They gave a loud roar. "You won't get the best of all of us, you runt!"  
  
The 'runt' ignored the insults thrown at him and stood his ground, a cold and detached expression glowing in his dark eyes. Though short in stature and slight for a samurai, he did not show the slightest of apprehension as the wooden rods flew toward him. At the very last moment, when a direct hit seemed unavoidable, the small man stepped aside, his long black ponytail trailing behind him. As his attackers rushed by, he moved behind them, lifted up his shinai, and in one swift motion cracked the wooden stick across the back of his much larger assailants.  
  
"Uuumph!" the men grunted as they fell on their faces, to a heap on the ground at the small man's feet.  
  
"Impressive..." a spectator murmured. The wide-eyed Okita Souji and fish-skeleton chewing Harada Sanosuke looked at each other in agreement.  
  
The small man looked around at the several groaning men lying on the floor around him. "Is that all?" He said in a mocking tone. "Do you really expect that skills like that can get you into the Shinsengumi?" The small man gazed around.  
  
"That's enough," a deep voice commanded, and a tall well-built man wearing a Shinsengumi uniform walked into view. However, when the man approached, his face showed no anger but seemed to have an expression of approval. "Hijikata Toshizo, Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi," he introduced himself. "Name yourself."  
  
The slight man was surprised at Hijikata's straightforward manner, but quickly remembered his manners. "Katagi Toki," the slight man gave a stiff bow.  
  
Hijikata silently studied Katagi for a minute. Though he was small, this potential Shinsengumi recruit had a calm manner that belied his surprising speed and power. Hijikata turned to Okita, who had walked up next to him. "First captain Okita Souji," he announced, "meet your new corporal."  
  
"Na-NI?!" Okita exclaimed. "I said I don't need another corporal!" Okita's boyish voice sounded irritated.  
  
Suddenly, another voice spoke up. "Hijikata-san is right. You WILL need two corporals."  
  
Heads spun as the tall and confident Saitoh Hajime strode inside the dojo. "We need all the help we can get," he spoke steadily. Saitoh turned to Hijikata and Okita. "I need to talk to Kondou-san, along with you and the other captains."  
  
Hijikata gave Saitoh a hard look, which Saitoh returned. "Very well," Hijikata replied. He turned to the several groaning men who were sitting up. "You five by the wall and you two by the door," he called. "You have passed the recruiting test along with Katagi. The rest of you go home. The unskilled have no place in Kyoto except among the dead."  
  
The captains marched out. The training hall became silent as Katagi watched the rest of the men painfully leave the room. "Hm," Katagi grunted. They must have already grown fearful him.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a presence. "Who's there?" Katagi demanded and spun around. He faced a small girl peeking from the back entrance. She looked as if she had just been crying.  
  
"Umm..." her lower lip was quivering. "Ayumi... just a servant girl." She bowed in embarrassment.  
  
Katagi frowned at the scared figure before him. "What is a girl like you working in a place like this?" he asked in disdain, dark eyes more icy than ever.  
  
Ayumi began tearing up again. Why was everyone so cold? She wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"She's just impressed with your fine skills," a taller, much more composed girl walked through the doorway and put her steady hands on Ayumi's shoulder.  
  
Katagi's eyes widened in surprise. Why had he not felt her presence?  
  
"Why don't you go to the courtyard and help Iyoko with the laundry?" the girl told Ayumi in a rational voice. Ayumi nodded sorrowfully and quickly left.  
  
"My name is Reiji, in charge of the serving girls" the remaining girl bowed slightly. "Forgive Ayumi. She's new today."  
  
Katagi lifted his eyebrows. "That girl should not be here," he said distastefully.  
  
Reiji cocked her head slightly and gave Katagi a serious look. Suddenly, she began to walk slowly towards him. She stepped lightly before him and looked at him face to face. They were of equal stature, approximately Okita's height. Reiji stared into Katagi's frosty eyes.   
  
Katagi's eyes widened.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he jumped back.  
  
Reiji let out a soft ringing laugh, her eyes smiling. "I was just wondering why you felt so opposed to Ayumi being here. Most men only feel pity for such a poor thing."   
  
"What are talking about?!" Katagi growled menacingly. "It is obvious that the girl cannot survive in Kyoto, much less in the Shinsengumi camp."  
  
Reiji stopped laughing, but her eyes still glowed. "Gomen, gomen," she apologized. "I thought I recognized someone in you. Demo..." Reiji added quietly, her eyes still on Katagi's face. "Though I do not know you, I've discovered something only a girl can perceive-"  
  
"Katagi-kun!" A voice rang out from outside. "Your uniform!"  
  
"Excuse me," Katagi quickly said, eager to end the conversation.  
  
But as she turned to leave, Katagi heard a whisper behind her.  
  
"You... are a girl," it softly rang through the training hall.  
  
Katagi jerked and turned once again, but Reiji had already left through the back door.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun had set. The Shinsengumi captains had made their plans.  
  
Accompanied by the dull thuds of footsteps reverberating down the streets of Kyoto, a Shinsengumi squadron, blue jackets on their backs and torches in hand, marched purposefully toward their destination.  
  
Or were they?  
  
Quietly stealing through the dark and starless night, a small group of blue jackets soundlessly coursed through silent streets... in the opposite direction.  
  
In a different district of Kyoto, a soft but quick pattering of sandals echoed down another alleyway. Suddenly, the sound stopped. A figure stood below a window.  
  
"Hondo-san!" A voice yelled. "Get out here, now!"  
  
The window was carefully opened, but not Hondo but a certain redhead with a cross scar had unlatched it.  
  
"Himura-san!" the voice cried, sounding relieved.  
  
"What's wrong?" the redhead asked quietly, peering the dark alley below, down at eyes that glowed in the darkness.  
  
"Katsura-san is in danger! Some bakarou gave out his location!"  
  
"Na-ni?!" the man stepped back.  
  
"The Shinsengumi is advancing on his place this very moment!" the voice continued.  
  
"Our people would have realized if they were marching toward Katsura-san's-"  
  
"No..." a head shook in the darkness below. "A small elite force will surprise attack him, while the rest will turn back to surround the compound and ambush anyone who tries to flee.  
  
At this, the man nodded and grasped the katana beside him. "I'm coming."  
  
"I will tell the new hitokiri," the voice called out. "Himura-san, you must hurry!" The sound of quick footsteps receded into the distance.  
  
Only a moment later, a red-haired, cross-scarred man too was rapidly pattering down into the starless night.  
  
"I'm coming, Katsura-san."  
  
* * *  
  
Katagi Toki... didn't Saitoh have an arranged marriage with Takagi Tokio? Oro... lol  
  
Let's see... is there anything to explain? Oh yeah, the Ishin's WERE real bakas in in giving Katsura's location away because I was a real baka and didn't use my head to think up something fancy^_;  
  
Oh, and as I explained to Espi, I assumed that before Tomoe's death, Kenshin did not have any face-to-face encounter with Okita or Saitoh. He didn't in the Samurai X Trust and Betrayal OVA, and in the anime, the fight with Saitoh was probably a random battle some time after Ikeda-ya.  
  
To my three reviewers from the last chapter: Arigatou gozaimau! You all are the ONLY reason I updated!!^_^  
  
Koe176-san: Yup, I kept up my part of the deal in writing this! Your ramblings are amazing^o^  
  
Hitokiri-san: When I got your e-mail yesterday, I was like, "Oh no! I haven't even started the next chapter!" and I wrote most of this while also writing a poem about Canterbury Tales for English. Lol, now you have to update^_~  
  
Espeon-san: (I used that pokemon to beat the Elite Four!)... I have no life... ANYWAY... thanks for your feedback! When I got your e-mail today, I was like, "Aaaahhh! I need to finish the story!" Yeah, the reason that I began this was because I thought there was not enough Bakumatsu fics. Now, about any good Bakumatsu fics besides Darkest Shadows, Brightest Lights... do you know any, expert Koe-san? 


	8. The Assault

* * * * * *  
  
The Assault  
  
* * *  
  
"It's still your turn," Ikamatsu gently reminded Katsura.  
  
"Oh," Katsura Kogoro started, jerking himself from his thoughts. Turning his gaze from the window, he looked across the chess table at the concerned and ever-faithful Ikamatsu. He glanced at the chess piece in his hand. "Oh, gomen," he apologized to Ikamatsu. He took a quick look at the table before him before arbitrarily setting the piece down on a square.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him softly, ignoring his move. "That's the third time you have drifted off."  
  
Katsura sighed, gazing out the window into the night once more. "So dark... starless, again. Something is... wrong." He turned to face the inquiring look of Ikamatsu. "No more chess for today. Good night, Ikamtasu." Kasura slowly stood up and started for the door.  
  
"Katsura-san-"  
  
"I'm all right," he turned to her kindly. "I think I'll take a walk in the garden."  
  
Ikamatsu stared worriedly as he left.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside the compound, under the cover of a starless and moonless night, a small group of blue-jacketed men silently drew near the front gate. Their dark figures swiftly took up positions behind bushes, scouting the guarded area. Suddenly, the lead man lifted his hand, motioning the others to approach the gate.  
  
The start of the assault began.  
  
* * *  
  
Ikamatsu kneeled at the table, slowly picking up the chess pieces and carefully placing them in a box. She sighed. Katsura had been so withdrawn lately. What was with him? What had happened? Was is because the Bakafu were cracking down on the Ishin Shishi's? Or maybe because the Shinsengumi were attacking their people again? Ikamatsu sighed again. Everything had changed ever since the deaths of Kategai and Iezuka, ever since Himura had returned.  
  
"Ikamatsu-san."  
  
The surprised geisha gasped, visibly jumping. She looked up, her train of thoughts interrupted, but quickly relaxed. "Oh, Itegai-san," she spoke to the samurai standing in the doorway.  
  
The stout man gave the startled woman an odd look, but chose not to voice his question. "Ikamatsu-san, where is Katsura-san?" he finally asked.  
  
"In the garden," Ikamatsu said sadly.  
  
This time, Itegai did speak his mind. "Ikamatsu-san, you seem uneasy."  
  
Ikamatsu looked at Itegai, Katsura's most trusted advisor. Itegai had held that position ever since Kategai, Itegai's brother, was killed by the Bakafu. He could be trusted. "I don't know," Ikamatsu gazed down at the table. "Kyoto... the times are so dark."  
  
"Ikamatsu-san, you are safe here." Itegai tried to reassure the woman. "We have a very reliable spy in the Shinsengumi. She would tell us what the Miburo wolves were about to do almost before they knew themselves."  
  
"I know." Ikamatsu simply said, hesitating before stating her main concern. "Katsura-san is not himself," she quietly stated.  
  
Itegai thought for a moment before answering. "Katsura-san is just thinking. We are all always learning about life, about death that comes to all of us," he finally said.  
  
"You sound confused yourself," Ikamatsu stated. Itegai blinked in embarrassment. She looked him straight in the eye. "How do you know this is the right direction? This horrible bloodshed?" she questioned.  
  
"The katana will herald a new era," Itegai asserted. "Peace will come when the Bakafu falls."  
  
Ikamatsu looked out the window, but managed a faint smile. "I hope you are right, Itegai-san."  
  
* * *  
  
Outside that window, on the other side of the outer wall, throats of the guards were silently slitted in the dark night. Soon, the job was done. The Shinsengumi group was not an elite task force for nothing. They gathered around a bush near the front entrance.  
  
"Saitoh-san, Katagi-kun, go around the right side of the compound," the lead man quietly commanded the men standing around him. "Nagakura-san and Harada-kun, you two will circle the left. Look through the windows. When you find Katsura, do anything to cut him down. No one else matters."  
  
"Toshi-san," Okita spoke.  
  
"You will wait with me at the front door." Hijikata quickly told Okita. He looked at the other men again. "In ten minutes, if we don't here anything developments coming from you four, Okita-kun and I will knock on the front door, pretending to be following a lead. The Ishin rebels will either try to hid Katsura or try to steal him away. When they are distracted by us in the front entrance, you four will try to find Katsura. Even if you don't, by then, Kondou-san would have already led the other men to surround and ambush the compound. Either way, we will win. Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Toshi-san," Okita spoke up again. Everyone turned to face Okita. "What if the hitokiri appears?"  
  
Saitoh interrupted Hijikata's reply. "Then we'll simply kill him."  
  
* * *  
  
Katsura stood in his garden, staring back at his compound. Something was wrong. He usually could faintly hear the guards walking outside.  
  
"Itegai," he spoke quietly to the man next to him.   
  
"What is is, Katsura-san?"  
  
"Go tell them to check on the guards." Katsura strained his eyes to try to perceive into the dark night, but did not succeed in making anything out. "It's unusually quiet," he said, still gazing into the distance.  
  
"Yes sir." Itegai strode toward the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Toshi-san, it's been ten minutes," Okita looked out from the bush where the two had been hiding. "I suppose they couldn't see Katsura from the outside."  
  
Hijikata nodded, slowly standing up. "Then we'll just have to flush him out." The two powerful men, with their katanas swinging waist side, strode toward the front door.  
  
* * *  
  
When Itegai heard the knock, he suddenly was worried. Why hadn't the guards of the front gate notified them? When he saw one of the several samurai guarding the compound approach the front entrance, Itegai stopped him. "I'll get that," he called. "Stay behind me."  
  
Itegai swung open the door, and his heart jumped. Before him stood the infamously cruel commander Hijikata Toshizo, as well as the well known powerful first captain of the Shinsengumi, Okita Souji. Experience, however, had taught Itegai how to react to pressure, and the man quickly composed himself. Nevertheless, he did not recover fast enough for the quick eyes of the Shinsengumi leaders.  
  
"We have come to see Katsura Kogoro," Hijikata stated, not bothering to introduce himself. "Give him up, now."  
  
"Sir, I do not know what you are talking ab-" Itegai was violently pushed aside by the much taller Hijikata-san. Itegai did not draw his katana; he knew these two men were better than him, and he needed to live to save Katsura. Hijikata approached the fallen Itegai and kicked him in the head. Itegai slumped over, unconscious.  
  
"Hmph," Hijikata said. "What a worthless man. But we might be about to get information from him after this night is over." Hijikata looked over Okita. The other Shinsengumi, too, had quickly put an Ishin Shishi, the samurai guard, to sleep.  
  
"We must hurry," Okita told Hijikata, looking up from his handiwork. "They must have already heard the noise." Hijikata nodded, and they stormed down the compound.  
  
* * *  
  
The Battousai heard the noise as he approached the compound. As he rushed through the open gate, he smelled blood. Blood from the dead guards. The hitokiri feared the worst. No. He could not be too late.  
  
He would save Katsura, whatever the cost.  
  
* * *  
  
Bakafu= the Shogunate government, which the rebel Ishin Shishis (which Kenshin and Katsura were a part of) overthrew much later on.  
  
Miburo Wolves = Shinsengumi  
  
Let's see, to make this more understandable, let me tell you some real members of the Shinsengumi (Please correct me if some of the spellings are slightly off; this is from memory):  
  
Commander: Kondou Isamai  
  
Vice Commander: Hijikata Toshizou (character base of Aoshi) (Okita calls him Toshi)  
  
First Captain: Okita Souji (character base of Soujirou)  
  
Second Captain: Nagakura Shinpachi  
  
Third Captain: Saitou Hajime (character base someone in rk... can't remember...)  
  
Tenth Captain: Harada Sanosuke (can you guess who?)  
  
Character base only means that the personalities are similar; abilities may a different matter.  
  
R&R, please? Gomen for the long update, I really just didn't know what I wanted to write; I knew none of the characters could die, but I still had to pit them together somehow. Just here, listening to my fav rk song (no, it's not sobakasu) Wars of the Last Wolves: got the Shinsengumi mood going *does a little dance*  
  
Oh, wow, I'm looking at my rantings in my last chappie. A sugar high when down: not a good combo. lol *deep breath* All right, here goes:  
  
Koe760-san: Yay! I said that I might start writing this again, so I did! Um, yeah, the other fic was a fluke, just sorta ignore it ^_; I couldn't think of what to write for this story. But now, I sorta have an idea... Go update your fic!  
  
Hitokiri-san(-san?): Haven't talked to you in a while, but maybe you'll see this. Anyway, thanx for being my first supporter. And update your fic, too... now!  
  
PraiseDivineMercy-san: Thanks for reading! It means a lot to me. Oh, in that last chapter, it wasn't Hondo who reported to Kenshin but the Shinsengumi spy. Gomen gomen, I should have been more clear... ^_;  
  
Espi-san: Glad you like this! Yup, the plot is becoming rather too thick for me to stir, but I'm plodding through. M. Cheesecake :d lol  
  
Omniko-san: Yup, Okita's the best! Hmmm... I want to imbed some subtle romance, but still dunno how I can pull it off *scratches head*  
  
Nikka4-san: Thank you for reading. I suppose you saw my reviews in Changes in Friendship... isn't it sweet? Long live Okita-kun!  
  
Silverpen-san: I must say, I was deeply touched by your review; weeks after I updated, you managed to find the story among the proliferation of rk fics. I deeply thank you for your encouragement! And nope, don't worry, no blatant romance from me^_^  
  
KenshinFreak-san: Thank you for reading! Well, I dunno about research, but I did read like everything on Mibu no Ookami's site several months ago^; You'd like to see Kaoru? Hmmm... well, the REAL Kaoru is age 3 right now in Tokyo, but if you would like, a cameo of her into Reiji or Ayumi?? I dunno... *strains brain* I wonder what others think? 


End file.
